


I vow to always be there for you

by lover_of_all_awesome_things



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Got this idea while watching the sign of three, I'll add more after I know where this is going, Seventeen Years After SOT, What do I put for tags?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 22:03:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4937008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lover_of_all_awesome_things/pseuds/lover_of_all_awesome_things
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically I thought this up while watching the sign of three and thought, what if John and Mary moved to Canada with their daughter and lost contact with Sherlock, then fifteen years later they get in a car crash and their daughter is orphaned. She goes to live with Sherlock and I'll see where it goes from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I vow to always be there for you

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm not sure where exactly this will go and I'm not the best at consistently updating but I think I had good ideas and decent writing skills that I would love for your to read. And there will be quite a few OC so if you don't like that then you can still read this but you were warned :)  
> I don't own Sherlock or anything. I just adore the fandom. 
> 
> FYI I mention at four points different actors or fandoms. If you can tell me who or what I mentioned and I'll name a OC character after you!
> 
> Enjoy!!!

"We have found your godfather." These the five words that changed my life. Well, the five words that changed my life after the four words that I heard six months ago. The four words that were, "Your parents are dead."  
I have adjusted ok. If by ok you mean I've spent every other day crying in secret in some strangers house when I'm supposed to be doing homework. Then yeah, I'm ok. In those six months I've been to four foster homes around Canada. Am I a troubled child? No. Am I a teenager who lost her parents, friends, and everything that ever meant anything to her? Yes.  
"Are you listening to me?" My social worker asked. She's a sweet lady but sometimes to sweet. Unless you get on her bad side... Then she's down right scary. "Hilaria?"  
"Yeah what?" I asked.  
"We found your godfather." Kate replied.  
"You did?! Who? What? Where? When? Why? How????"  
Kate laughed, "slow down, Hilaria. Give me a chance to speak! As for who: His name is Sherlock Holmes. What: I think that's obvious. Where: One reason we had trouble tracking him down, he lives in London."  
"Ontario?" I asked.  
"No, London, England. When: I received notice two days ago and I thought I'd wait until our appointment to tell you. Why: Again, fairly obvious, unless of course you want to stay in the system for the next two years until you become an adult. How: Your parents never officially recorded who your godparent was anywhere except in an early draft of their will, their most recent one was made two months before the accident thus they never thought they would need to will you away, as you were fifteen at the time, only three years to adulthood. However one of the people working on your case got the idea to look in previous wills so there we go."  
"Wow." Was my only reply. "Does he know? About me, I mean. And my situation?"  
"At the current moment, no. The HR section decided that it would be better if you were in on this call. It's much harder to reject something like this when the child in question is right there."  
"Wait.... Reject???? What do you mean reject?"  
"Well we can't force anyone to take you. They have to agree. Legally he can reject taking you in. Though this is very rare some cases have occurred where the willed guardian has rejected a child. However I doubt this will be the case."  
I swallowed. My mind was like a whirlwind with so much information and what could and could not happen. My world was spinning. Literally, my vision was blurring and spinning. "I need, I need to put my head down." With my head in my arms on the desk I tried to sort through everything that I've heard today. I could get out. I could get out of the system. I could leave. I could leave Canada. But do I want to leave Canada? Do I want to leave my home? England isn't so bad. Doctor Who is from England as are so many other great tv shows and actors. Like Benedict Cumberbat. I might run into him while I'm there. Cool. But still, leave my home? Though I don't really have a home. I could have a home. A home in England. It's my choice.  
After a few more minutes of sorting through my thoughts I sat up and said, "When do I call him?"  
"Right now if you want. I have been emailing Mr. Holmes and he knows that I have something important to tell him but I waited to tell him until we could both Skype him." Kate replied.  
"Ok." I swallowed. "Ok, I can do this.... I can do this... I can't do this, no I can do this." I took a deep breath, "lets do this."  
Kate logged into her computer and signed into Skype. I closed my eyes as she hit the call button.  
"Hello?" Came a deep, strong voice. I opened my eyes. A man with dark wavy hair and piercing blue-grey eyes looked out from the screen. If he wasn't old enough to be my father I'd seriously go after him. He was in short, a hottie.  
"Hello, Mr. Holmes? I am Kate Mulgrowe, we were corresponding through email."  
"Mr. Holmes is my brother. I'm Sherlock. And yes, Ms. Mulgrowe, I've been anticipating this conversation since you contacted me. What is it you wish to tell me?"  
"Hilaria, come here." Kate whispered to me. I came around her desk so that I was in view of the webcam. "This is Hilaria Watson. Daughter of the late-"  
"John and Mary Watson." He interrupted. "She looks so much like her mother, except for the eyes. They are her father's. I haven't seen them in over a decade, how are they? Wait...." Sherlock paused his rambling. The gravity of the situation seemed to dawn on him. "You said late. When?"  
Kate started to answer but I blurted, "Six months, thirteen days, ten hours and forty-six minutes."  
"Oh." Sherlock was silent. And I got the feeling he wasn't one to go silent.  
"Mr. Sherlock, Hilaria has no living family. So she has spent the last six months in the foster care system while we searched for a guardian." Kate said. "Two days ago while looking in some old wills we found that you are Hilaria's godfather. If she is going to have any legal guardian that is not temporary then that would be you. If you are willing."  
Again Sherlock was speechless. "Can I call you back within the hour?"  
"Of course." Kate said and the connection broke. As did my wall of tears. "Oh honey." Kate stroked my head. I sat down.  
"He, he's not going to take me." I sobbed as Kate passed me the Kleenex box.  
"We don't know that for sure. We just dropped a bombshell on this man's life. It takes a minute to get used to." Kate cooed.  
"He's going to reject me and I'll be back with those stupid families that try to be nice but just don't really care." I cried. In Kate's eyes she tried to hide it but I knew that she thought the same. That I'd be put out. She let me cry for a few more minutes.  
"Why don't we go for ice cream?" She asked. Kate knew I had a weakness for cherry cheesecake ice cream, especially at the ice cream place a few doors down. "I have Skype on my phone so we won't miss it if he calls while we are gone."  
I wiped my tears away, "ok." I snuffled. I tried to clean myself up, "how do I look?"  
"Like a beauty queen." Kate replied.  
"Liar." I muttered. Kate smiled. We walked down and got our ice cream, cookie dough for Kate in a chocolate cone and cherry cheesecake in a cup for myself. I know the guy who works there and I think he likes me because he always scoops me a double and charges me a single. We were walking back to the office when Kate's phone started to buzz. Sherlock was skyping us! She declined the call, typed a quick message (saying we'd call back in 2 minutes) and put her phone away.  
"Are you ready to hear what he has to say?" Kate asked as she held the door open for me.  
"Not really." I said quietly as I sat down.  
Kate gave me a reassuring smile as she called Sherlock. The rings seemed to go on forever until finally he picked up.  
"Hello."  
"Hello Sherlock." Kate replied. "Have you thought about whether or not you are ready to take Hilaria into your life?"  
There was a long pause of which I held my breath, "When will she be arriving in London?"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I love it when someone comments or kodus this! If I messed up anywhere please tell me so that I can fix it. 
> 
> Did you find the four times that I mentioned either a fandom or an actor? If so remember to comment it below and I'll name an OC after you! (and Sherlock is not one of the fandoms)
> 
> If you have anything that you would like to see happen please let me know. 
> 
> Again, kodu's to everyone who read this!!!


End file.
